God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!
God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?! is the second episode of the VeggieTales animated series. It is also the second episode to talk about forgiveness. It was released in October 28, 1994 on VHS and on May 18, 2004 on DVD and directed by Phil Vischer. It features two short stories about forgiveness. The first is about a family of cranky grapes that torment Junior Asparagus who needs to forgive them. The second is a parody of Gilligan's Island. Chris Olsen directed "The Forgive-O-Matic" segment of the video. Plot The episode opens with Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber on the countertop as usual and Bob remarks that the other day he ran into a boy named "Marco". Marco says that when his little sister does something that makes him upset and then apologizes, his mother says he needs to forgive her. But Marco asks "Why do I have to forgive?" In response, Larry tells a story in a style akin to John Steinbeck's The Grapes of Wrath. In this segment, Pa Grape makes his VeggieTales debut as the father of family of cranky grapes, The Grapes of Wrath, who seemingly live off name-calling and insults. While driving down the road, they spot Junior Asparagus playing with his truck and begin to try and figure out what he is. He is then helped by his dad who explains to the Grapes that it isn't nice to pick on people and Junior forgives the Grapes at his dad's urging. Because of Junior's unforgiveness, Bob and Larry interact with the story and try to figure out how many times one should forgive. Qwerty then shows Matthew 18:22 "Jesus answered 'I tell you not seven times, but seventy times seven.'" When Rosie figures out the answer to Qwerty's question, what will the answer be? Well, Rosie knew that 70 x 7 was equal to 490 times. And so, the Grapes ask for Junior's forgiveness and the "Grapes of Wrath" are renamed "The Grapes of Math". The Grapes will come back any time to forgive Junior 490 times a year. This episode doesn't have a Silly Song. Instead the Silly Song was replaced with an advertisement starring Scallion #1 for a machine used to predict that God would forgive your sin called "The Forgive-O-Matic." Junior however interrupts the commercial and tries to convince Scallion #1 that he should instead simply ask God for forgiveness. As Scallion #1 tries to re-advertise The Forgive-O-Matic as a julienne fry maker and a Chia model, Junior turns of the lights and camera telling the Scallion to say "Goodnight Gracie" (a reference to the ending line of the Burns and Allen radio and television shows). The second segment, "Larry's Lagoon", parodies the first episode of the television classic Gilligan's Island. In this story, Larry the Cucumber plays the part of the ship's first mate who crashes and sinks the ship while daydreaming, thus marooning its passengers and crew on a deserted island. Due to this accident, the passengers hold a grudge against Larry despite his apology which causes him to run away. However, Bob the Tomato, playing the part of the Skipper, realizes the error of their ways and the group forgives Larry for stranding them. Then, a palm tree named Palmy appears and congraulates everyone for their forgiveness and starts to sing "The Forgiveness Song." The cast is finally able to escape the island on a bamboo helicopter cobbled together overnight by the Professor. The show ends with Qwerty giving out another Bible verse that says, "Forgive others, as The Lord forgave you." Cast * Phil Vischer voices: **Bob the Tomato **Pa Grape (debut) **Tom Grape (debut) **Scallion 1 **Archibald Asparagus * Mike Nawrocki voices: ** Larry the Cucumber ** Henry the Potato (debut) * Heidi Landis voices: **Ma Grape (debut) * Bridgett Miller voices: **Rosie Grape (debut) * Lisa Vischer voices: ** Junior Asparagus * Dan Anderson voices: ** Dad Asparagus who plays himself and The Professor * Gail Freeman voices: ** Archibald's Wife who plays Lovey (debut) * The late Jeff Morrow voiced: ** Palmy (debut) Trivia * 'Moral: '''Everybody makes mistakes and we need to learn from them. Holding grudges won't do any good. Gallery WIN 20150103 102020(1).jpg|1994 cover WIN 20150103 102041(1).jpg|1994 spine WIN 20150103 102056(1).jpg|1994 back cover WIN 20150103 102020.jpg|1995 cover WIN 20150103 102041.jpg|1995 spine WIN 20150103 102056.jpg|1995 back cover Videos VeggieTales Theme Song (Early Rare 1994)|This theme song was from the rare 1994 VHS of ''God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?. VeggieTales Theme Song (Original 1994)|This theme song was from the 1995 VHS of God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? and Are You My Neighbor?. Category:Episodes Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:Happy Together Category:Growing Faithful Kids Category:Very Silly Songs